Más allá de una Palabra
by Win A. Black Odair
Summary: Todos dicen que a las palabras se las lleva el viento, yo en lo particular, creo que eso es irrelevante si ya han dejado su significado grabado en alguien más. Summary: Participando en el Reto permanente: "Filosofía y Letras", del foro "Hasta el Final de la Pradera" Disclaimer: Basado en el Universo de Hunger Games creado por Suzanne Collins.
1. Olas Perdidas

**Disclaimer:** Basado en el Universo creado por Suzanne Collins

 **Personaje:** Annie Cresta

 **Lugar:** Distrito 4

* * *

 ** _1._** ** _Olas Perdidas_**

* * *

En mi Distrito la muerte es lenta,

la muerte es fría,

Como solo los movimientos sobre el manto azul serían,

Tan simple como hundirte en ellos,

Tan complejo como recrear la luz de día.

Todo se lo llevan,

Con el viento que los guía.

Y la oscuridad casi perdida.

Las olas se llevan la vida,

Y así se llevaron la mía,

Con suave brisa de música.

Y delicadas caricias.

Se aferraron saladas a mis labios,

Con un grito furioso de despedida.

 _Tal vez ese día, la suerte no me favorecía._

Me recibieron de vuelta como quien te humilla,

Con la promesa de que por siempre viviría perdida.

Enloquecida.

Pero hoy alguien me ha guiado a la orilla,

y me ha devuelto aquella vida,

que por alguna razòn las olas,

También consideraron perdida.

 **-Win A. Black Odair**


	2. La Orbita de Luxury

**2\. La Órbita de Luxury**

 **Personaje:** Cashmere/OC

 **Lugar:** Distrito 1/Capitolio

* * *

Mi existencia se rige a tal rutina,

Pensar en ella,

Luchar por ella,

Seguir con una vida, _que no es vida,_

Solo por ella,

Girar a su alrededor,

Solo como su pequeña estrella.

Tengo claro que debo protegerla.

Porque ilegítima es la sangre que corre por sus venas,

Esta sucia,

Contaminada.

 _Condenada._

Pero sigue en su órbita intentando retenerla,

Pero su fuerza se va,

Y su niña se aleja,

Son mis errores,

¿Acaso debe pagarlos ella?

Corre dentro de una Arena,

Y sigue girando con fuerza.

Aún intenta resguardar lo único que le queda.

Luxury, como una princesa,

Tiene una muerte rápida y certera,

Pero sin su brillante joya,

La órbita se destroza abatida,

Y suspendida en la nada _._

Brillante como su pequeña estrella,

De nuevo,

 _Solamente ella._

 ** _-Win A. Black Odair_**

* * *

 ** _N/A: Luxury, sería la hija de Cashmere, si no entendieron._**


	3. Perfidia y Rosas

**Disclaimer:** Basado en el Universo creado por Suzanne Collins

* * *

 _ **Personaje:**_ _Snow_

 _ **Lugar:**_ _Panem_

* * *

 _ **3\. Perfidia y Rosas**_

* * *

¿Cuánto le falta descubrir en el límite de la malicia?

Porque aun a su juventud le es imposible perfilar en lo que se va a convertir,

Así se vuelve en sonrisas de jactancia,

Ansias de perfección.

Y en secreto, también de venganza.

Sombras de perdición.

Los deseos de lo inalcanzable en el inminente peso del poder,

Lo que pudre las buenas intenciones.

Destruye la razón de la belleza,

Corrompe del blanco, la sola pureza

¿Qué hace lo bueno, perverso?

¿Cuál es el peso de la protección?

Más lo mortífero del egoísmo,

El quedo golpe de la deslealtad.

¿Qué es aquello a lo que llamaba humanidad?

Yugo de opresión y maldad,

Único recuerdo a todos aquellos,

Que con sus vidas deben pagar.

Ocultas,

Lenguas cultas susurran:

Veneno

La clave de aquel que corrompido de perfidia,

Llenó de sangre inocente el mundo,

Llamado Panem,

Panem y Circense

 _ **-W. Odair**_


	4. Querubin

**Disclaimer: Personajes de Suzanne Collins, el relato es mio.**

* * *

 **4\. Querubín**

* * *

Rasgos contenidos por la cegante hermosura.

Orbes verdes que sin dolor se ocultan,

¿Ves toda esa luz, bella criatura?

Te la regalo, ahora es tuya.

Tersa piel dorada,

Arreboladas mejillas,

Sonrisas infantiles que no asimilan el padecer.

Pequeño ángel,

¿Deseas entender?

Afortunado sin ver la vida,

Con la belleza serena que desata poder.

Escúchame,

El peligro es invisible,

Porque tú no lo quieres ver.

No, mi dulce pequeño,

Es mejor no comprender.

El silencio es frío,

Y te negaste a su piedad.

Ahora entre las tinieblas,

Tu voz parece de cristal,

Oh, Vil monstruo de la belleza,

¿Te dejas llevar por los brazos de la desalmada verdad?

Te han roto, ser celestial,

Pero tu apariencia es sepulcral.

Todos ven ¿Verdad?

El ultimo destello de una mirada perdida,

Todos oyen,

Susurrante eco de una risa que ha dejado la alegría.

Odiando al héroe suicida,

Y alma rota que te dio la vida.

― **W. Odair**

* * *

 _(N/A: Adivinen... Estuve media hora con mi libro favorito... El diccionario.)_


	5. Querer

**Disclaimer:** Basado en el Universo creado por Suzanne Collins

* * *

 ** _5\. Querer_**

El sonido de la puerta no lo sobresalta, se mantiene calmo, con la mirada en alto y sus sueños intactos. No va rendirse, aunque el insista en que alucina en ideas sin juicio, en que solo ansia un lugar, sin saber lo que envuelve.

Está errando, porque él conoce, entiende y sabe a lo que se abstiene.

Puede ser joven, pero sabe que va a llegar alto, aunque su familia no entienda razones y lo aleje de las opciones,

 _Solo quiere protegerlos, ¿Acaso es difícil comprenderlo?_

No da negativa a nada, más que a aquel hilo de ambición que lo mantiene, que teje junto al sueño, un deseo. Este aferrado a tierra, a sabiendas de que ya ha comenzado a hacerse un camino hacia aquel puesto codiciado por la avaricia.

Pero su necedad le es fiel con el impávido anhelo.

Es único aquello a lo que Dandelion aspira.

 _Quiere ser Presidente de Panem_

* * *

 _ **(N/A: Una idea, de por si, muy extraña)**_


	6. Recuerdo de Muerte

**Disclaimer:** El personaje que narra le pertenece enteramente a Collins, el OC es mío, al igual que este relato.

* * *

 ** _6\. Recuerdo de Muerte_**

* * *

La cosecha trae intrepidez, a tí céfiro suicida,

¿Qué buscabas hacer con tu vida?

¿Manchar de sangre tus manos?

¿Superar el importuno de mis propios actos?

Vencedora de muerte, en la calina del dolor,

Sonrisas que se pintan venenosas, fabricadas en tu interior,

Caricias incandescentes que pintan ofensas.

Dejaste de susurrar verdades supuestas.

Advertí un tu mirada tanto deseo de poderte liberar,

Sabía, nuestras vidas nunca fueron nuestras,

Creíste que si ganabas todo lo ibas a recuperar...

Tarde recordaste, Vendetta, las lejanas advertencias.

Exquisito momento en el que nada valió la pena,

Dejaste esta vida ante mis ojos, fuera de una Arena,

Con tu arrogancia y tus ansias de grandeza,

¿Por qué me esforcé en mantenerte viva, querida?

Si quedaste como la sangre que por última vez mancho mis manos,

Sin superar el ejemplo de mis actos,

Quedaste en algún murmullo de mi tortura,

Recuerdo de muerte en la queda penumbra.

* * *

 ** _(N/A: Recuerdo: Objeto que se conserva para recordar a una persona, una circunstancia, un suceso, etc.)_**


End file.
